igifandomcom-20200214-history
IGI1 14 Finding The Bomb
14. Finding The Bomb]] Objectives 1. Find Ekk and kill her 2. Locate the bomb and disable it Weapons Knife, Glock 17, Mp5 SD3, Dragunov, Medipack 100 Walkthrough Firstly, peek (strafe) to the left a little. Equip Dragunov and look up. There's a guy patrolling. Snipe him. Go straight to the weapon storage (there's a picture next to the door). Go left to take all the weapon. You'll see a tunnel to the right. Go there and kill a man with Mp5 SD3. Take the AK47 and equip it. Follow the tunnel until you reach the next room. There are 2 enemies there. The first enemy is on the upper right corner of the room and the other one is on the bottom left corner of the room. Kill the first enemy first, then the second one. Use the elevator to go down. After you reach the second floor, exit the elevator to the next tunnel. Open the next door. If you are on time, you'll see a guy walking on the left hand side. Then, you'll see the next enemy on the right hand side. Then, go to the left. Be careful! There's a guy with shotgun behind the computer. Kill them. Then, there are boxes in this area. Jump on it until you reach the top of the wall beside the boxes. Start walk in crouch position until you walk a little far. Stand up and after he find you, go back to crouch. Then, stand up and kill him. Do it the same thing to kill the enemy near the man you just killed. Then, jump down to the ground and use the computer. Go to the only way out but be careful with the last man in this room. He has a shotgun. Then, go back to the first floor. You'll be warned by Anya when you use the elevator. Then, you need to do this as fast as possible. Equip AK47 and run to the exit door (it's the same door with the entrance). Don't open this door yet. Here's the trick : #Make sure you are right up next to the door. #Strafe left until you can't go any farther. #Crouch #Open the door. #You can see boxes here. Point your gun to the right side of the boxes. Then, a guy will walk to your target point, so you can kill him easily. Next, look to the left but don't stand up yet. Strafe right a little to see a guy waiting for you. When he look at you, he will run. Kill him when he stops. There's another man standing behind the last man you killed. Kill him too, then equip LAW80. Go to the right and peek. There's a tank. Shoot this LAW80 to it. Then, equip M16 A2. Another enemy will comes. Kill him. Proceed to the right side door. There's a man guarding this door. Kill him too. Open the door. There's a guy with Spas12. Be careful if you want to kill him. Then, equip Glock 17 or Mp5 SD3. Go straight until you see a Sentry Gun. There's a camera in front of the sentry gun. Destroy it. Then, follow the path a little, you'll see another camera. Enter the left room (don't open the left door yet) to get JackHammer and some ammo. Go to the farthest room to the right to take 3 Flashbangs. Now, open the door. There's a guy runs to you. Kill him in 1 shot with JackHammer. Equip the Hand Grenade. Follow the tunnel until you reach the next door. Open it and pull out the ring and throw it immediately and run back or you'll be hit by the expolotion of the Grenade. Take all weapons in the room (there's Medipack there too). Use the computer to turn off the Sentry gun. Open the next door. There is a guy here sometimes. Go to the intersection, take the right tunnel. There's another guy here. Kill him and follow the path until you reach the next door. Open it and quickly turn left. There's a ladder there. Slide down the ladder and quickly runs up to enter the right room. There are 2 enemies in this room. You can kill them easily with JackHammer. Use the computer and exit this room, then go to the right. There's a ladder there. Slide down and go straight to find another ladder. Slide down and go straight then left. You'll see a Sentry Gun above the door. Enter the door. Replenish your health if needed. Go to the intersection, choose the left tunnel. There's a guy shooting you when he find you. Kill him. Go follow the tunnel, go right. Then, you'll find another intersection. Shoot the camera, then a guy comes out. Kill him easily. Go to where he comes, enter the room by pushing the button beside the door. Equip AK47. Wait until you've killed 4 enemies (the enemy will comes out from the entrance door). Use the elevator. Open the next door. Kill the guy if the distance about 7-8 meters. Destroy the camera, then follow the path until you reach the next door. Open it and destroy the camera with Mp5 SD3. Equip Dragunov and look the left path. You'll see a camera and a guy. Snipe them. Equip JackHammer. Follow the path until you reach the intersection and there are 2 enemies to the left. Kill them. Follow the tunnel to the left until you SEE intersection. Throw a grenade to it. There are 2 enemies run away to avoid the explotion. Kill those enemies. Open the door. Equip Hand Grenade. Go left between the boxes, then throw it. NB: You'll see many boxes on the 1st floor. Go behind it and you'll find goodies, including a medipack. Continue until you reach a door. Open the door and throw the grenade quickly. After it explodes, enter it and go behind the computers. There's a guy there. Kill him. Wait a few seconds, then the guy behind the door will open it for you and you can kill him easily. Crouch and go straight to see the center circle. Kill a guy there. Equip Dragunov and find 2 enemies left, then kill them (use Binochular to see them). Then, go down until the bottom floor. Enter the tunnel. You'll have to get the coolant system back online. Equip Proximitymine. Use the proximitymine at these place : # 1 mine beside the dark room (in front of you) # 2 mines on those green machines (1 mine for each machine) Then, climb up the ladder, equip the JackHammer. Walk back until you see a guy through the glass. Kill him. Another guy will come and kill him too. Use the computer to put the coolant system online. Then kill those 2 men on the left and right side of this second floor. Then, slide down the ladder and enter the next short tunnel (beside the dark room). There's a guy there. Enter the next room. Take the Medipack and replenish your health if needed. Enter the next room and this is the last room for the entire game. Always equip JackHammer here. Slide down the ladder. Kill the guy from the room. Follow the path to the center. Find Ekk here and kill her in a few shots. Then, protect Anya. Follow Anya until she descends the stairs, but you don't have to descend the stairs. Keep upstairs and protect her from this place. Category:IGI 1 missions Category:PROJECT IGI